


Just like a cup of coffee

by ohsko



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsko/pseuds/ohsko
Summary: Leah and Sam are dating, but she feels anxious.She is bit older than the energic boy.
Relationships: Leah/Sam (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 5





	Just like a cup of coffee

I had no idea why he became interested in me, but after the exhibition in the town, Sam went to visit me for some reason. His house was actually right next to my cabin, but not that close, takes around 15 min or so. Nevertheless, he always came to see me and said hi out of the window. "How are you doing, Leah? What are you making now?" He always smiled friendly. "Please let me know when your new work is done." And gently. "I like your work, pretty cool."  
I though he was just intrigued because I was the only sculptor in this small town. Younger boys like him were always looking for something new, interesting and fascinating. I was just one of those temporary interests, I guessed I’d be left behind in the near future, possibly to be forgotten sometime.  
So, I was literally surprised when he gave me a bouquet. I didn't live here very long yet, but I knew what the bouquet meant by. 

"What!?" I shouted. "You... wanna date me? Seriously?"  
He shrugged his shoulders. "I expected you not to believe it, but I'm sure I'm serious. I like you, Leah, of course, in that sense. You know what I mean, don't you?"  
"Y-Yeah, but... I don't know why you think so."  
"Just because I like you. isn't it enough?"  
"But I'm bit older than you... and I don't know if I'm attractive to you... and..."  
"Hey, hey, stop it. No matter how you look down on yourself, I like you. Just trust me. And the most important thing is how you feel about it."  
"Me?"  
"Yes." He said with a serious face. "Accept? Or not?"  
“Well...”

I was thinking a little bit, but I didn’t have any reasons to accept, nor to refuse it. I did know he was genuinely nice, energized, cheerful and generous, he would be popular among young girls. If he had been my classmate, I would have had a crush on him. But in reality, not so much. He was just one of neighbors, a young neighbor. No more than that.

“Leah?” he said, wondering. “Are you okay?”  
“I-I’m okay, yes.” I said, flustered. “Thanks.”  
He sighed. “Maybe you’re overthinking this. I’m really serious. But...you think too much. So, what you should decide right now is ....if you want to let me in your cabin to talk or not.”

I felt slightly embarrassed. I might have tired him up, but he still took care of me. Okay, just let him in my place and talk. Easy peasy, huh?

“...okay, I accept i- “  
“Yes!!” He made loud voice and fist pump. “Yes, yes, yes!!" and suddenly his face turned red. "Oops... sorry... I’m just excited.”  
"Yeah, I know..." said I. "So... what should we do next?"  
“Next? Well... I just go home today and... “ he smiled again. “I’ll come back here tomorrow and then let’s talk in your cabin?”

From the next day, Sam really did come to my cabin to talk. He was as talkative as he seemed, about various subjects such as his favorite foods, drinks, treats, comics, movies, games, fashion.... but he usually rattled on music. He loved music. He had musical instruments in his room, and would sometimes compose songs.

“Actually, it’s more like a game.” He said, biting a piece of pizza he brought. He was eating it all alone because I didn't like it very much honestly. “But I think it’s a suitable way to express myself, you know, I don’t manage language very well, I mean I can’t convey my feelings with words precisely, but sound is a good tool, at least for me.”  
“I don’t think you aren’t a good speaker personally.” Said I. “But... yeah... I understand how you feel. Sometimes I get an idea, a wonderful idea. I know its shape but somehow vague... so, I feel the necessity to visualize it my way.”  
“That’s it!” He threw the last of the pizza into his mouth. “That’s how I feel. I wanna get my vague ideas out of my head in my way! I believe it’d be great... but I’m also afraid my songs would be trash while composing...”

He, who had looked like he was having fun just seconds before, hung his head sadly. His face and body always changed rapidly from glee and back again. Sometimes comical, sometimes serious. Sometimes mean, sometimes kind. He’s like a kaleidoscope, a stardust kaleidoscope, being twinkling beautifully, making me dizzy occasionally. But I liked to see him talking about music. I never got bored with him.

“I also feel like that, indeed.” I said.  
“You? Really?”  
“Yeah, I’m always getting anxious about my work along the way.”  
“So what do you usually do? That is, when you feel your works would be rubbish.”  
“Just try to complete it with a full effort no matter how much I' worry. Of course, you need to analyze it in order to improve, but the most important thing is to finish it, first of all.”  
“Wow.” He opened his eyes. “That’s coolest tip I’ve ever heard.”  
“Huh, are you kidding me? It’s just a normal idea?”  
He held his hands up with a laugh. “Sorry, sorry... Just an exaggeration. But I seriously think that’s a great idea.”  
“...Thanks.” I looked down unconsciously. “But... although I can stay strong willed during working, exposing them to people is always scary. Even now, ha-ha.”  
“I feel you, Leah.” He looked at my face. “I’m always terrified when I’m playing in front of people. But I personally believe you’re not trash, your work as well. I don’t have plenty of knowledge on fine art... contemporary art, but I thought your work were awesome, it attracted me during the exhibition. They made me curious, what was she thinking of while sculpting wood, what was she trying to create... I mean, I got a craving to know you, so much. So... that’s why... I did something like... you know?”

I wasn’t able to answer. I just felt my cheek was so hot and couldn’t think of anything to say. He didn’t expect me to react his words, actually. His face looked red like an apple. He scratched his head. “M-maybe it’s time for me to go home. It’s getting dark outside, isn’t it? I enjoyed talking to you, ha-ha.” After that he rushed to go home. I, who was left alone in my cabin, couldn’t stop laughing, because he was like a typhoon, a young lightning typhoon.

The other day, Sam came to see me as always, and I let him in the cabin. We were talking as usual, but I felt drowsy. He also realized it, and said “Are you sleepy? You can go to bed if you want.” 

“Sorry.” I said, rubbing my eye. “I was just... working on my new sculpture overnight.... Couldn’t stop my hands working... So never mind.”  
“Oh, it sometimes happens to me too.”  
“Huh?”  
“‘Can’t stop my hands working.’”  
“Well, I see..”  
“But... sleep is necessary, no, essential. You should take a nap.”  
“Yeah...I do know. But...” Strong sleepiness made unintentional words come out of my mouth. “I want to talk with you more...”  
Little silence passed across between us. I didn’t know what I really said to him. I was so sleepy. Only I knew was something next to me getting warm and comfy, which pushed me to the dream world. 

It was already twilight when I was awake. I was lying down on my bed, with a soft blanket over me. I noticed I fell asleep.  
Sam was not here.  
I raised up, looked around my room, and found a note. I picked it up, it said.

“Did you have a nice nap? I’m always looking forward to your work, but please take it easy. The one who can make your art is only you. Anyway, I made some coffee. Enjoy it when you get up. xoxo”

A carafe of hot coffee was on the table. I took a cup from a cupboard, poured some coffee in it, and drank it.  
Such a familiar bitter taste.

Now my head was cleared, enough to get back to reality. 

I did know Sam was nice, pretty nice, and I’m honored he likes me.  
I did realize I was getting taken by him.

I did understand that this coffee is a form of his kindness.

However, I was still glued to the idea: Sam was a young boy who was always looking for something new. He was always moving from one to another, just following his curiosity, lighting up the land like stardust. No one could stop it. That was his attribute, his charm, which was too fresh and somehow sweet to me.

I was seized with fear if he will lose an interest towards me someday.

The more I like him, the more my anxiety grows.

It was just like a cup of bitter coffee, passing through my throat and spreading out my body.


End file.
